Sky City
The City in the Sky is the capital and home of the Oocca, located far in the heavens above Hyrule's surface. It also serves as the sanctuary of Demoko, first Sage of Time. After its fall, the Sky City's location was locked to roughly 2 miles south of Gundrumether. History Dawn of Hyrule The Sky City was build early in the history of Hyrule by Demoko and his Oocca servants, as a powerful Sanctuary from which he would be unbothered by the mortal affairs of Hyrule. A massive levitating city of blue-grey metal (originally gold), it remains aloft and powered by the power of the Heart of the Aura, an artifact that draws power from Spirits, the magical "blood" of Hyrule. Demoko designed his city to be entirely self-sufficient from any outside force, and his personal floating Kingdom remained virtually unchanged from the day it ascended into the Heavens, growing completely stagnant, as its gleaming gold turned to a dull blue-grey. Ancient Age The Sky City's first known intervention in the history of Hyrule was during the Darknut Crusade against the Wind Tribe, during which Queen Siroc pleaded with Demoko to save her people by pledging themselves as servants to him. They reached salvation in Demoko's service, eventually transforming into a new generation of his Oocca servants. These servitors would form the bulk of his Oocca in the ensuing millennia, lacking any knowledge of his origins or actions. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, as Sulkaris ravages the lands of Hyrule, Demoko sends his Mortal agents, Liyer, to observe the escalating conflict, but does not intervene. After the death of Malkorbagia, Demoko is forced to take action, moving the Sky City to the skies above the zora city of Greshou, which is under attack from Sulkaris. It appears in a large storm cloud, deploying Oocca forces to the ground to secure perimeter while the City channels the Aura into a devastating beamlike magical weapon, with the intent of Cleansing all life from the City. The surviving Hylians and Zora froces, with the help of the Order of the Wizzrobe, manage to partially evacuate from the city before it it obliterated by the Aura, but many of the joint armies and trapped civilians are killed. Upon learning Sulkaris survived, Demoko pursues the Gohma with the Sky City to Death Mountain, again attempting to destroy her in a strike that wipes out the other remaining First Sages and much of the Goron civilization. Suspecting Sulkaris may still survive, the Oocca deploy a perimeter of garrisoned Mustering Bases to contain any surviving Gohma, crippling trade and travel across the Kingdom of Hyrule and earning the emnity of mortals. A brief alliance between the Gohma and Mortal forces manages to overwhelm one of the Oocca bases, allowing a large army of Gohma to teleport to the City in the Sky. Agitha sacrifices herself to resurrect Sulkaris, who reveals she plans to use the Sky City to cleanse Hyrule of life and the Heart of the Aura to obtain the Triforce. As the Gohma overwhelm the Oocca defenders, Sulkaris confronts Demoko in his throne room and is distracted as Link and Oocca manage to destroy the Heart of the Aura, crippling the City, while Demoko orders his Walker Cannons to destroy the central section of the Sky City containing his throne room, causing it to plummet to the surface and explode with himself and Sulkaris inside. Most of the remaining Oocca survive, having evacuated to the Outer Ring, and quickly travel to the surface to help defeat the Gohma. With the source of its magical levitation destroyed and central section destroyed, the fate of the Outer Ring is unknown. The ruins of Demoko's palace crash into Hyrule Field within a night's travel of Hyrule Prime, and are later scavenged by the Kingdom of Hyrule in atttempts to understand the Oocca's magic. Skycity1.jpg QQhE13m.jpg Skycity4.jpg Skycity3.jpg Category:Settlements Category:Oocca